Une Main Tendue Dans les Ténèbres
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Megan Hunt prend soudain conscience de l'importance de l'amitié et de la générosité.


**Titre:** Une Main Tendue Dans les Ténèbres.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Body of Proof_.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Bud Morris et Megan Hunt.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+ (+9).  
><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong> 747.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Megan Hunt prend soudain conscience de l'importance de l'amitié et de la générosité.

* * *

><p>Depuis mon brutal accident de voiture, j'étais devenue une vraie pétasse.<p>

À vrai dire, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, étant donné que je m'étais transformée en une femme méchante et odieuse bien avant même de manquer de perdre la vie.

En fait, depuis bien des années, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de fermer ma bouche. Il fallait sans cesse que je dise tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Mais ce comportement, aussi agaçant était-il, avait sans aucun doute toujours fait parti de mon for intérieur.

J'étais presque tentée de fixer le début de mon changement comportemental le jour de la mort de l'homme de ma vie, mon père. Par la suite, et cela malgré mon très jeune âge, j'avais pris un malin plaisir à faire vivre un véritable enfer à ma mère. La gentille Megan avait définitivement disparu pour laisser place à une véritable petite rebelle qui n'avait pas une seule fois cessé de contester les faibles décisions parentales de ma pauvre mère. Et, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, j'avais trouvé cela terriblement amusant – du moins, à l'époque.

Mais, aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus la même personne. J'avais grandi. J'étais adulte. J'étais capable de gérer mes émotions. Je n'étais pas obligée de sans cesse me montrer directe, distante et froide.

Les remarques permanentes de mes collègues au sujet de mon manque d'amis commençaient sérieusement à m'agacer, pour la seule et unique raison que, contrairement à ce qu'ils se plaisaient à dire, j'avais des amis. Dire le contraire n'aurait jamais été qu'un piètre mensonge. Preuve en était dans le fait qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes mes amis. Certes, il fallait avouer que je n'étais pas toujours très correcte avec eux mais cela ne voulait absolument pas pour autant dire que je ne les appréciais pas.

Cependant, de tous mes collègues, celui que j'avais le plus maltraité ces dernières semaines était sans aucun doute le détective Bud Morris.

Aujourd'hui, sans en connaître véritablement la raison, je ressentais le besoin de m'excuser auprès de lui. Mais le faire verbalement était tout bonnement impossible. J'étais si maladroite que je savais que me risquer à m'excuser oralement pouvait être quelque chose de relativement dangereux pour notre relation. En fait, j'avais peur de le blesser à nouveau. C'était pour cette raison que je pris la curieuse décision de venir le voir aux bureaux du F.B.I., une fois la nuit tombée.

Une fois sur place, je m'approchai lentement de lui. Son air épuisé me frappa de suite. Il semblait au bout du rouleau. Méfiant, il tenta de me rejeter, prétextant ne pas être d'humeur à parler affaire. Je réussis cependant à le convaincre être uniquement venue pour lui tenir personnellement compagnie dans un moment aussi difficile que son possible futur divorce. C'était ma manière à moi de dresser un drapeau blanc imaginaire entre nous.

Ne sachant que dire, je me contentai simplement de toucher sa veste avec douceur. Toute la journée, je m'étais amusée à le taquiner en ce qui concernait le trou béant qui la déchirait. Mais cela n'avait rien de comique. Je n'avais fait que d'enfoncer métaphoriquement mes doigts fins dans une plaie profonde et récente.

Après un long silence tendu, nous commençâmes à discuter. De nous. De nos situations amoureuses respectives. De mon divorce avec Todd. Et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je me montrais absolument honnête avec lui. Je lui avouais avoir été totalement aveugle à la destruction de mon couple. C'était d'ailleurs l'une de mes spécialités; peu importait la situation, je ne voyais jamais rien.

Après avoir moi-même ouvert mon cœur, je pris la décision de me taire pour le laisser parler parce que, je le sentais au plus profond de mon être, cet homme en avait besoin. Il devait vider son cœur au risque de finir par être violemment dévoré par sa peine.

Cependant, la raison de ma présence n'avait strictement rien à voir avec cela.

Une fois qu'il termina son laïus interminable, je sortis un kit de couture de la poche droite de ma veste cintrée brune claire.

Je n'avais jamais été de celles qui ouvrait grand leur cœur. Je ne savais pas dire: « je t'aime ». Je ne savais pas dire: « pardon ». Je lui proposai donc généreusement de m'occuper de sa veste trouée. C'était ma manière à moi de m'excuser de toutes les horreurs que je lui avais fait subir au fil des années que nous avions partagés en équipe. Et, à mon grand bonheur, il accepta mes excuses. 


End file.
